a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric grill appliance and more particularly to an improved grill appliance of the portable type.
B. Description of Prior Art
Various type electric grill appliances have been heretofore provided. However, a great many of these are very difficult to clean and cooking fat collects on their cooking surface with no provision for dispensing these fats as they are released on the surface in the process of cooking. Some electric grill appliances are very difficult to clean primarily due to their construction. Still further, the grill plates of prior art appliances do not provide maximum heat transfer between the resistive heating elements and the plates.